Sonar (SOund Navigation And Ranging) has long been used to detect waterborne or underwater objects. For example, sonar devices may be used to determine depth and bottom topography, detect fish, locate wreckage, etc. Sonar beams, from a transducer assembly, can be transmitted into the underwater environment. The sonar signals reflect off objects in the underwater environment (e.g., fish, structure, sea floor bottom, etc.) and return to the transducer assembly, which converts the sonar returns into sonar data that can be used to produce an image of the underwater environment.
In some instances, it may be difficult to discern underwater features, particularly when a long track of sonar imagery is played back. Applicant has developed methods and systems detailed herein to improve viewing capabilities of the resulting sonar images.